Mags
General Info Mags are basically equips customizeable benefits. You are able to tailor the mag to your own fitting by feeding it different items. When equipped, the stats of the mag will directly be added to the base stats of your character which also counts towards the base stat requirements for weapons and units. Mags are also able to attack, heal, provide various support buffs and enables use of the photon blast when the mag is charged. The first mag for each character can be obtained for free as an reward from a client order given by Coffee after reaching lv5. Any additional mags past that can be bought using AC. Evolution Mags evolve into different forms as they level up.　The first evolution happens at lv30 and the second one at lv100. Their evolution depends on which stats it has - as shown in the picture. Mags will not evolve if it reaches evolution level without achieving any of the criteria listed. it will after this redo the evolution check every 5 levels after this. This system can be exploited, as you can prevent evolutions while maintaining stats by making the mag level twice and skip the evolution check levels. For example: #Mag Lv0 #Lepus Lv30, 10 S-ATK, 9 DEX, 11 T-DEF #Lepus Lv34, 14 S-ATK, 9 DEX, 11 T-DEF <- feed item that levels both S-ATK and DEX #Lepus Lv36, 15 S-ATK, 10 DEX, 11 T-DEF <- skipped the check, still Lepus #Lepus lv39, 18 S-ATK, 10 DEX, 11 T-DEF <- repeat the skip here #Lepus lv41, 19 S-ATK, 11 DEX, 11 T-DEF #.... # Lepus lv94, 62 S-ATK, 21 DEX, 11 T-DEF <- last here #Lepus lv96, 63 S-ATK, 22 DEX, 11 T-DEF #Carina lv100, 67 S-ATK, 22 DEX, 11 T-DEF or : # Mag Lv0 # Lepus Lv30, 14 S-ATK, 1 DEX, 15 T-DEF # Lepus Lv34, 18 S-ATK, 1 DEX, 15 T-DEF <- feed item that levels both S-ATK and DEX # Lepus Lv36, 19 S-ATK, 2 DEX, 15 T-DEF <- skipped the check, still Lepus # Lepus lv39, 19 S-ATK, 2 DEX, 15 T-DEF <- repeat the skip here # Lepus lv41, 23 S-ATK, 2 DEX, 15 T-DEF # .... # Lepus lv94, 66 S-ATK, 13 DEX, 15 T-DEF # Lepus lv96, 67 S-ATK, 14 DEX, 15 T-DEF # Carina lv100, 71 S-ATK, 14 DEX, 15 T-DEF This gets you a Carina for melee characters with the S-ATK higher than what the game usually would allow Carinas to have. The evolutions also grant mags support abilities, check Cirnopedia for a list of which evolution grants what. There are also evolution devices that instantly evolves lv100 or higher mags to the form specified, bit this purely cosmetic. Feeding and Growth Feeding the the mag will either add or decrease to the level up progress for its stats. Each item gives a set amount of points and the number of points needed for each level up increases as the stat for the mag gets higher. A mag that has reached level cap wil not gain any stat progression from being fed. The stats provided depend mostly on item type and rarity, as listed below: Mag levels can only go up and not down. Feeding a mag with something that gives negative S-ATK will not cause the mags S-ATK level to drop even if the S-ATK level progress goes below zero from the feed. There are also mag Food Devices, these add either +30 or +10 to stat progression depending on the capsule. They do not add to the hunger bar and can be fed at any time. Abilities Mags have 2 passive- and 1 active abilities: They're able to periodically attack an nearby enemy, they're able to trigger support abilities and they're able to perform Photon Bursts. Auto Attack Auto Attack is gained and changes depending on mag evolution. Your mag will not perform Auto Attacks when its huger bar is empty. You buy mag Action Devices using Ex-Cubes to change your mag attack. Things here to watch out for are S-ATK/Blow and S-ATK/Uppercut on mags as they can be annoying when your mag knocks your target outside your attack range. Support Abilities Support Abilities are also gained depending on evolution. Your mag can only perform the invincibility actions when its huger bar is empty. They have different trigger conditions depending on the ability. You can obtain mag Ability Devices via various ways, check cirnopedia for details. Your mag starts with 3 ability slots. The number of slots will increase to 5 when it reaches its level 100 form and can be further increased by using Mag support extend devices (マグ支援枠拡張デバイス). Using an mag ability device when all slots are taken will bring up a window where you can pick the ability to be overwritten. Having multiple of the same ability stacks in that each one has its own timing or trigger chance. 3x Production/Mates means that the mag will pop out mates 3 times at 3x the hunger cost. 3x Support/HP restore means that game rolls for heal 3 times whenever you take damage. It's recommended to stack loads of Support/HP Restore B (生産デバイス／ＨＰ回復Ｂ) for this reason. Photon Burst Photon Bursts are special attacks that that needs to be assigned to the Sub-Palette for use. The ability charges up as your character deals or takes damage and can be used when full. Pressing and holding the hotkey will initiate the Photon Burst and create a ring around your character which starts upon release. Multiple players can perform a PB chain by activating their PB at the and holding it so that the rings overlap each other, where each extra player increases the effects of the PB. You can buy mag PB Devices using Ex-Cubes to change the PB of your mag. Make sure to pick a PB that fits the stats of your mag, since the base power of the PB depends on the main stat for the PB type: Helix - Strike, Ajax - Ranged, Ketos - Technique, Julius - one of the 3 types depending on what attack it does. Stat Builds You'll want to get the main attack stat of your class, plus a little dex. The amount of dex depends on your race and the amount of final dex you want for equips. 430-450 dex is good amount for current end-game purposes. Use the char simulator for this For example a female newman HU/FI would want 30 dex and 145 strike on their mag to reach base 440 dex for equipment purposes.